Report Number 2
by IdiotFromOsaka
Summary: I don't want to talk about it. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm not particularly fond of hospitals. I'm not- but it's even worse when the two most important people in our group are patients. Koizumi's POV ONESHOT


It was a rather nice winter day outside. A fresh blanket of snow fell softly onto the ground, exciting children all over the city. Snowball fights were held, and the snow was littered with small footprints from children playing games. It was the epitome of happiness.

The same couldn't be said for where I was sitting.

A hospital room. The intense scent of sanitation plagued my nostrils as I sat in a wooden chair. In my hand was a clipboard, attached to it several forms, the first of which was labeled _Organization Report. _But I wasn't particularly concerned with the documents at the moment. What troubled me was the high school age girl in front of me, with a look of deep worry in her eyes.

"That idiot…. That stupid…. Stupid…" Haruhi Suzumiya lay in a hospital bed spitting out angry sentences. She seemed oblivious to the bandages that lined her body as she lay there on the verge of tears. "Stupid Kyon!" she yelled. " Why'd that idiot have to go and…" Suzumiya failed to complete her line of thought, instead continuing with her cross expression.

She kept tugging on pieces of her hair, running her fingers through the chocolate strands. She lacked her trademark headband now. If Kyon was here, he'd make a crack about her hair falling out from all the tugging.

But he wasn't. That was exactly what was worrying her.

She turned towards me. "Koizumi, are you _sure _he'll be okay?" It was rather endearing, seeing her so worried. The emotion was one she rarely expressed.

I managed my best smile. "The doctor said he'll be fine, Miss Suzumiya. No need to worry."

Suzumiya still seemed discontent with the response, one I had repeated several times to her. Unable to give the girl any sort of comfort, I turned to the papers I held. I flipped through the pages, looking at the exact requirements. I filled out the necessary information- name, date, and… incident.

_Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon involved in car accident, _I wrote. With a sigh, I moved to the next line. _Full description, _it said.

It was one thing I'd rather not relive, or even _rethink._ No one would. Despite the smiling mask I put on for Suzumiya, I was shaken up at the whole experience. This was my second time in a hospital in only a matter of months.

Slowly, I began to dig into my memories. I needed to find away to explain the situation with apathy. No one needed to know every emotion I felt right then. But do you mind if I tell you exactly what happened?

It was a rather normal day for the SOS Brigade. We were out on one of our weekly searches for mysterious phenomena, as arranged by Suzumiya. All of us were dressed warmly in heavy winter clothes, with the exception of Nagato. Despite the weather, Suzumiya ordered for us to attend an all day search.

"We'll have to search extra hard today, brigade! There are all sorts of mysterious things that'll come out in the winter time- things you can't find any other time of the year! A lot of mysterious things might like this weather!" Suzumiya had said. I couldn't follow her strange logic, but I smiled like I could.

"Or maybe they want to be inside like us…" Kyon let go that snide comment, only angering Suzumiya.

"Stop whining, Kyon! It's like penguins or polar bears! Or the Yeti!" She became increasingly excited at her last thought. "Yeah! Yeah! A Yeti! Our goal for the day is to find a Yeti!"

Splitting into groups, we began our search, only to return around lunch time.

_SOS Brigade was gathered in town to search for mysterious phenomena, as ordered by Miss Suzumiya…._

My group (Suzumiya, Kyon, and myself), having found nothing, met the rest of the Brigade at the cafe we always seemed to gather in for lunch. Kyon paid, of course. Suzumiya then, for some odd reason, decided that we wouldn't separate into groups after finishing our meal. No explanation was given.

Then It all happened. A lot of things I'm absolutely sure I _never _want to see again.

"Come on everybody! This way!" Suzumiya called. She began leading us across the street as a white 'Walk' sign lit up.

…_As we crossed the street, a car attempted to stop, but slid on the icy road. The car was headed straight for Miss Suzumiya…._

Suzumiya was oblivious to the fact that there was a car coming full speed her direction. She kept her eyes straight ahead, marching in front of us. Kyon was the first to see what was happening.

I saw his eyes widen, wondering why he looked so fearful. "Haruhi!" he called. Suzumiya didn't hear him, so he tried again, repeating her name. "Haruhi! _Haruhi!_" He was at this point sprinting towards the brigade chief as she turned around,

"What is it, Kyon- Aah!"

_Kyon tackled Miss Suzumiya as the car hit, using his own body as a shield. The car stopped before either were fatally injured. Miss Suzumiya received bruising and a few scratches, and will be released tomorrow. Kyon fractured two ribs, broke his left humerus and received a concussion along with some bruising and scratches. Miss Suzumiya will be released from the hospital tomorrow..._

"Koizumi, what are you doing?_" _My writing was interrupted by an angry Suzumiya.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, nothing important. Just some homework," I lied.

"This is no time for that, Koizumi! A member of the Brigade is hurt! We can't just be sitting around doing _homework!" _

I quickly put down the clipboard. "Of course, you're right."

After a quick moment of heavy silence, I saw a look of decidedness appear on Suzumiya's face. Slowly, she began to slide out of the hospital bed, before landing on a bruised foot.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. I rose from my chair and rushed to help steady her.

"Miss Suzumiya, if I may ask….. What exactly are you doing?"

She gave her answer in huffing, pained breaths. "I need to go see him." She began to try to push her way past me. "Get out of my way, Koizumi! I'm going to see Kyon!"

"Yes, of course. But how about I fetch you a wheel chair so you don't hurt yourself on the way to his room. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you hurt." With a huff, she agreed.

After charming the nurse into letting me borrow a wheel chair, I took Suzumiya to Kyon's room. Her anticipation was evident as a rolled her down the cold hallway. She nearly leapt out of her seat when we arrived.

I knocked on the door, only to be answered by Nagato. "Hello, Miss Nagato." I greeted. I motioned to Suzumiya. "May we come in?" She gave me a curt nod and opened the door fully.

Laying under the sheets of the bed was none other than Kyon. His head was bandaged, and his arm was in a brace. Though I couldn't see, I assumed his chest was bandaged as well.

He didn't look at me for long, instead shifting his gaze to Suzumiya in front of me. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Haruhi… Thank God…"

Suzumiya sprouted from her spot in the wheelchair and moved to Kyon's bedside. " '_Thank god?' _You're the one who almost died! You deserve a horrible punishment! Y-you should've learned from that last time you scared us that badly-"

Kyon took Haruhi's hand, silencing her rant. Giving her a weak smile, he said to her "Haruhi, I'm _okay, _got it? I'm not dying."

His words reassured her where I couldn't. Maybe it is true- maybe he can control her emotions.

"W-well," she stuttered, "you still get a penalty! You have to pay for all the brigade's food for a whole month! And there's more! You'll have to do whatever I say for a week! You'll be my slave! Yeah!" I saw that look in his eyes that said 'I'm already treated like your slave- what's the difference?' Suzumiya turned back to face Nagato, a teary-eyed Asahina, and myself. "You guys need to get out for a sec. I need to talk to Kyon."

We all complied and filed out into the hall way. I turned to Asahina as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"O-oh, um, yes…." She looked down at her feet and pushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. She was rather cute like this. "I-I'm just so happy! I was so s-scared…. I was so scared that Kyon wouldn't wake up this time…." She was referring back to December. Last time, there weren't even any injuries on Kyon's body, but now….

"Well, all that matters is that Kyon is okay now. Right, Miss Asahina?"

The cute girl looked up at me and smiled. "Y-yeah, I guess."

Suzumiya came bursting out of the room. "Koizumi!" she yelled, "Take me back to my room now." Carefully, she climbed back into her wheelchair. I took the handles and began to push.

"Miss Suzumiya."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"May I ask what was so important that you needed to speak to Kyon about?"

Quickly, she swiveled her head back around. "N-nothing!" I swear I caught her blushing.

Later, I went to Kyon's room to check up on him.

"Hey Koizumi." His brown hair stood up in funny places as he smirked at me weakly. "What's up?"

"Simply coming to check on you." He relaxed as I sat down in a chair beside his bed. It was early evening. The setting sun cast light into Kyon's private room, tinting the white bedsheets orange. His chest moved the blankets up and down as he took pained breaths. Not a single bit of remorse could be seen in his face. "And I would also like to thank you."

He looked up. "What?"

"On behalf of myself and The Organization, we would like to thank you for what you did today." He gave an expression of mild surprise to my thanks. It was only to be expected. I don't believe anybody tells him 'Thank You' enough, compared to all he's done for the world. "Without you…" I continued, "Miss Suzumiya may have not survived the impact."

Kyon stared at me in confusion. "What are you saying? I took most of the hit and I'm all right."

"We believe Miss Suzumiya made a wish when she saw you blocking the car, to keep you safe. Of course, her common sense told her you wouldn't be able to walk away unscathed. So, the car stopped short of where it might of if hitting Miss Suzumiya alone. She most likely wouldn't have noticed the car until it hit her if, it was her alone," I smiled, this time a genuine one. "So thank you Kyon. You may have saved our world today."

He sighed. "I guess all these injuries were worth it. For the world's sake, I mean." His cheeks were pink.

I nodded. "Yes, of course." He looked as he was about to fall asleep as he settled back into his pillow. "One more thing, Kyon."

Kyon looked back to me. "Yeah?"

"What did Miss Suzumiya tell you in private earlier?"

"Well…" He began. "She said 'Thank you'."

"Really…"

"Yeah."

_The accident has strengthened the relationship between Miss Suzumiya and Kyon. _


End file.
